


On the 5th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 days of fanfics, ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Snow, Snowshoes, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy go snowshoeing together</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 5th Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written pretty quickly but shhhh...  
> Hope you guys like it! And 100 points to whomever guesses all the couples I'm referencing

Peggy threw her arm into the space next to her, expecting to feel the warmth of Steve, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and looked over.

“Steve?” She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the soft rug before putting them in slippers. She grabbed the long bathrobe that was tossed over a chair, and pulled it on, tying it tight.

As she got closer to the open door that led into the living room, Peggy could smell breakfast being made and hear Steve singing an old jazz tune.

“...Kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again…”

“Steve?”

The blond looked up from the pan of bacon, “Yeah?”

Peggy walked up behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “You were up early.”

Steve smiled and started putting the bacon on a plate, “It's almost Christmas. You don’t have to work, so I thought I would make breakfast.”

Peggy picked up a piece and took a bite, leaning against the counter island, “Thank you, hon.”

Steve finished getting breakfast ready, scrambling up some eggs and hashbrowns. He put the food onto serving plates and set them on the island. Peggy had gotten dishes and cutlery out, setting up their places, and slid onto a stool.

“And some eggnog for you.” Steve set a couple of glasses in front of their plates.

They ate in comfortable silence, making comments every once in awhile. Steve took a piece of bacon from Peggy's plate, and she poked his hand with her fork. He laughed and took a bite of the meat.

“So,” Peggy threw an arm over the back of the stool and leaned into it, “What else do you have planned?”  
“Why would you suspect I have something else planned?” Steve asked, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

“Because I know you,” Peggy smiled back, “And I know that look. What do you have planned?”

Steve stacked the dishes and carried them to the sink. They were lucky enough to have a dishwasher, but Steve liked doing dishes, so it didn’t really matter.

“Well you know how we were talking about Christmas traditions?”

Peggy's eyebrows knit together, “When? Four months ago?”

Steve hummed, “You said your family would go snowshoeing. Well, I signed us up for a snowshoe walk. It's around that park you like.”

Peggy's eyes lit up, “Really? Oh, Steve, you didn’t have to. I-”

“I know. I wanted to, though.”

“When is it?”

Steve looked up from the plate he was scrubbing and checked the time, “It's at 1, so about four hours. I’ll finish the dishes while you get ready.”

Peggy walked over and kissed him again. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.”

~~~

“Okay, I think we’re ready to go!” Steve was almost falling over on top of the snow.

Peggy covered her mouth with her mitten-hands, trying not to show Steve how much she was laughing, “Are you sure? You don’t seem sturdy.”

“I’m fine.”

They were standing with a group of six other people, all couples. A blond guy and redhead girl were making bets on who would fall first, a tall man and smaller woman were catching snowflakes on their tongues, and a couple of teenagers were still trying to put on their shoes.

“Okay!” A blonde woman, the guide, clapped her hands and smiled at them, “We’re going to start walking now. If you fall, just get back up, we’ll try to wait for you.”

The group waited for the teens, then started walking. Steve took a few test steps. It felt weird, almost hovering above the ground, but he started getting more confidant.

“Hey, Peggy,” she looked over at him, “Look at me! I can do this.”

Steve had started moving faster, more of his usual walk. Peggy grabbed his arm, trying to tell him to stop, but it was too late. His feet slipped out from under him, making him fall onto his back. Peggy had come down with him.

She started laughing. She couldn’t help it. Just the sight of Steve sprawled out in the snow was funny to her.

“Oh, haha. Very funny!” Steve mockingly said. He threw a handful of snow at her.

The guide came over, “Do you need help up or…?”

Peggy shook her head, “I don’t think we’re quite cut out for the snowshoe life.”

“We’re fine,” Steve smiled and kissed Peggy on the cheek. “We can get up.”

The couple struggled to get up, but still managed. They continued walking with the group for a while, but about five falls later they gave up.

They told the guide they were tired and cold, said bye to everyone, and walked back across the park without snowshoes.

“Well that was fun,” Steve said, dusting the butt of his jeans off again.

Peggy hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder, “It was. But maybe next year we’ll do one of your traditions.”

“So baking a whole pie and eating it in one sitting?”

Peggy smirked, “Is that something you used to do with Bucky?”

“That, and going on light walks,” Steve said, sadly, remembering his old friend.

“That sounds fun. We’ll do that.”

Steve stopped and turned to Peggy. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed, surrounded by the crystal snow, embraced in the warmth of each other, before walking back to the bus station.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Harry Potter on December 12


End file.
